Letters From Juliet
by Third Star
Summary: Sebastian never took Ciel's soul and his young master is almost eighteen. The Black Butler himself has been replying to letters that he had found in a wall when he went walking one day and has been doing so behind Ciel's back.
1. Chapter 1

I had decided not to kill him as a reward for his efforts to anger me. Love had nothing to do with it. I had no desire to return to hell, but if it was what was going to happen then I might as well make my stay on earth as long as I possibly could. My young master was to be getting married when he was eighteen. The young mistress love him deeply. I figured I'd let him die of his own accord. Granted, he had fulfilled his goal but, being in that sappy world, I had gone soft. There was one strange occurrence, however. We had been getting letters addressed to Romeo. I had been replying to them behind the young master's back, though. He was not to know of them since he was engaged to Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford. Her father was the Earl of Scotoni. It was only right for a noble to have a noble as a wife, was it not?

"Sebastian!" a young male called from up the stairs just as I was going to answer the door.

"Just a moment, Young Master," I called back to him.

There was a messenger at the door. He handed me a small box. I bid him good day and gently closed the door. I placed the box on a table in the entrance hall and hurried up the stairs, past Meirin, Bard, and Finnian, and into Young Master Ciel's lounge.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"Lizzy is on her way here," he replied, looking up at me. "Please make a suitable dinner for us."

"I understand," I sighed, bowing. "I shall set up dinner in the garden. Candlelit for just you two."

Ciel nodded and sent me away. I walked down the spiraling stairs of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Sebastian," Meirin said when she saw me.

I had an angry glare in my eyes, but I softened them when I looked at her. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The young master continues to treat me as a piece in one of his plans," I snapped and continued down the stairs. "When, in fact, he is one of mine."

I strode out to the road and followed the path to where I first found the letters and pulled one out of the wall in which they were. I opened it and it was in their handwriting. I began wondering if it was from anyone I knew. It was one from the mystery person that I was calling Juliet.

_Dear Romeo,_

_ I am struggling. My young mistress is treating me differently now that she is older. She has gone from being the nicest person I had known to being the worst. I need to know what to do._

_ How are you doing? The last time I'd heard from you was almost two months ago. You'd been doing well then with your young master. How old is he now? I hope that we can someday meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Juliet_

I ran back to the mansion to reply, but Bard, Finnian, and Meirin met me at the front doors.

"Where were you?" Bard demanded.

"I needed to take a walk and blow off some steam," I replied as I pushed them aside and walked to the kitchen, holding the letter tightly in my hand.

I began the dinner for two. Luckily, with my impressive skills, I finished in enough time to run to my study and write my reply letter.

_Dear Juliet,_

_ I am so dearly sorry to hear that your mistress is treating you like that. Masters and mistresses have the tendency to change over time. What you should do is try your best to bite back your emotions and not say anything stupid._

_ I could be better. I missed writing to you in those two moths, but I found ways to keep myself busy. My young master has become worse than he was last week. He is turning eighteen this December. I would love to meet you. Tell me when and where and I'll be there._

_Yours truly,_

_Romeo_

I thought I'd done fairly well with that. I folded the paper and slid it into the envelope. I managed to get the letter in my pocket without damaging it too much. I hurried down to the entrance hall to find that Lady Elizabeth and her most recent butler, Grell Sutcliffe, had just stepped out of their carriage. I opened the door and welcomed them. Grell was a shinigami with long red hair, a red coat that had belonged to Madam Red before he killed her, squared red glasses with bands that had skulls on them hanging from the earpieces, and golden yellow eyes. He had come to believe that he was a woman. Well, that is what I thought at least. He continuously called himself a great actress when fighting me while entertaining Lady Elizabeth and Young Master Ciel.

"Lady Elizabeth," I said. "The young master is waiting for you in his study. I shall escort you to him."

"I shall escort myself, Sebastian," she snapped as she began walking up the stairs after throwing her coat at me.

I looked at her angrily as she strolled away. "She's become horrible, hasn't she, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked me.

"Just as my young master," I sighed. I turned to him and asked, "Would you please help me set up dinner, Grell-san?"

"Absolutely!" Grell exclaimed. "As long as I get my kiss with tongue that the young earl promised me four years ago."

"Never!" I growled. "I might hug you, but that is as far as it goes. Understand?"

"That's good enough for me, but I'll be holding that kiss against you," Grell smiled.

I rolled my eyes and he followed me to the kitchen. Everything was gone. I immediately panicked. Grell seemed to feel my worry, so he followed me as we ran outside to find Meirin, Bard, and Finnian. The table was set almost as perfectly as if I had set it. Meirin wasn't looking where she was going as she ran toward the house. She was holding some of the young master's fine china. She ran into me. I was holding her as I also caught the plates and bowls. She scrambled backward with a blush. I smiled.

"Meirin," I chuckled. "Please be a little more careful."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian!" she exclaimed as she took the china from me.

"Just call me Sebastian," I sighed.

She blushed even more and smiled. "You're so kind. For a demon."

"Thank you," I said. I turned to Grell and said, "Set up the dinner for me? I'll repay you with a swift kiss on the hand."

Grell lighted up and nodded. I took some of the plates and bowls from the young redheaded sharpshooter and walked beside her inside. The young master and his fiancée were heading out as I was walking in.

"Is the dinner ready, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded of me.

"Yes, my lord," I replied, biting my tongue to keep from saying what I really wanted to.

Ciel nodded and led Lady Elizabeth out. I rolled my eyes and continued toward the kitchen. Meirin was still blushing. Upon entry of the kitchen, I took the rest of the china from Meirin and set them in the cupboard. She continued to blush, so I approached her.

"Miss Meirin," I whispered. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"N-n-no," she stuttered.

I gently removed her glasses, so she began to freak out because they were a gift given by the young master himself. Supposedly. As she began to grab for the glasses, I cupped my hand over her cheek. She opened her eyes.

Large.

Inviting.

Golden.

Beautiful.

I began moving closer to her. She began inhaling deeply. Our lips met. I slid my hand from her cheek to her chin. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then, we heard someone coming. We instantly jumped away from one another. Meirin slipped her glasses back on as Finnian and Bard entered.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Bard demanded.

"Nothing!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Why are you both so nervous all of a sudden?" Finnian asked. "The young master wants to see you, Sebastian."

I nodded and hurried out to the garden. I hit my heel against my head and muttered to myself, "Stupid. Kissing the maid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I hurried to the young master's side and bowed.

"You did not set this table," Ciel said, standing. He had grown frightfully fast.

"Finny, Meirin, and Bard beat me to it," I replied, taking a step back as he stepped out from his chair. "I then had to help Meirin carry the china inside before she broke any more and Grell-san placed the food."

"I gave you an order to set the table," Ciel growled. "You did not follow that order. The contract states that you must obey my every order in order to get what you were promised."

"Please, sir," Bard, Finnian, and Meirin pleaded as they came out of the mansion.

"Don't blame him!" Finnian spoke up.

"It was us!" Meirin followed.

"He made the food, he just didn't set it up," Finny said.

"We didn't know that he needed to do _everything_ you ordered!" Bard snapped.

"Fine," Ciel sighed in annoyance. "I'll let it slip yet again Sebastian Michaelis, but the next time, I won't be so kind."

He reseated himself and began eating. I bowed, hand on my chest, across what would be my heart, and said, "Yes, my lord."

Meirin, Bard, and Finnian followed me back in and to my study. I took my butler's coat off, brushed my hair behind just one ear, and slid my glasses on before sitting at my desk and beginning the plans for the young master's next private lesson along with deciding on which piece of music he was to learn on the violin. Bard and Finnian got bored and left, but Meirin stayed.

"What is it, Meirin?" I asked.

"What came over us when we kissed?" she wondered of me as she stood in front of the desk.

"Desire, passion, longing…" I shrugged. "I am only one hell of a butler. I do not have the answers for everything."

"You can stop using that line, Sebastian," Meirin snapped.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

She was balancing on my desk with the heels of her hands with a snarl. "I know you're a demon. Stop using that line! You've been using it ever since you were summoned by the young master. Just shut up!"

"Well," I sighed as I stood and removed my glasses. "That was impressive, Nike." She gasped and began backing toward the closed door as I moved closer to her. "You sharpshooters are all the same. You all have temperamental issues and those big, alluring golden eyes." She blushed as I ran my fingertips along her jaw, moving them up to remove her glasses once again. "Those golden eyes." She opened her eyes and stared at me shyly. "Do you really want to see a real part of the young master's demonic butler?"

"As in…?" she wondered.

"As in what I am hiding under my gloves," I replied.

She nodded and I stood straight. I took the tip of the middle finger part of my left glove in my mouth and pulled, revealing my seal and black nails. I simply took the other one off. I lifted my left hand, back to Meirin, to my right eye as they began glowing a bright pinkish red and the pupils turned to slits.

"What in the world?" she gasped.

"Seem a bit familiar?" I asked as I let my hands drop to my sides and my eyes returned to normal.

"Is that what's under the young master's eye patch?" Meirin breathed.

"Tell no one of this," I whispered in her ear after placing my newly re-gloved hand on the wall beside her and moving closer. "Another thing you should know about me that is not to leave this room is that I am writing letters to a mystery person somewhere near here."

"I understand, Sebastian," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you for everything."

I was honestly stunned. "What have I done?"

"You've poured out your heart to the likes of me," she sighed quietly. "That makes me feel special."

I thought about what she had said and figured that she thought she was no good because I had to come to find her because she could not fulfill her duty as an assassin. What else could possibly go wrong at this point? My young master was getting married in no less than four months. I still hadn't taken his soul as the contract stated. Grell was still pressuring me for that kiss that the young master had promised him. By this time, I was excited to return to hell…


	2. Chapter 2

Meirin kept her arms around me for a while. When she finally let go, she hurried out and I slipped on my traveling coat, removed my glasses, and headed for that hole in the wall. I shoved my hand in my pocket to be sure that I still had the letter. It was gone. I ran back inside to find Meirin reading my letter.

"Give it back, Meirin," I snapped as I approached her with my hand outstretched.

"Who is this 'Juliet' person?" she demanded.

"That's none of your business!" I replied, snatching the letter from her hand.

I turned and stormed back out. Making sure that I was able to slip by the young master and Lady Elizabeth, I took off at a sprint for the wall. I placed the envelope in that hole, looked around, and headed into town. I kept an eye out for the Italian mafias and Lau and his group of drug dealers. I also wanted to keep away from Soma and his butler. Soma was rather obsessed with my bread curry. I honestly had no intention of cooking anything for the rest of the night. Young master Ciel was beginning to become more demanding of me than should be necessary.

I entered town and started toward the bar. The drink I was going to get, I think I really deserved. The one bad thing I discovered was that Grell was there also. He wasn't wearing his red coat and he had changed his hair to the brown it had been when we first met. It was pulled back with a bow and he was wearing a plain black butler's coat. I had thought he was at the Phantomhive mansion. Then, I saw William. Black hair, glasses, golden eyes. Another shinigami. I hated him almost as much as Grell. But, why was Grell in what he had been in when he was just a butler for Madam Red? I had to approach them.

"What are you doing here and why are you dressed like this?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Sebastian!" Grell exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

I turned my gaze to William. He snapped, "Michaelis."

"Spears," I snapped back.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Grell demanded squeakily.

"I had to escape the mansion," I replied. "But you never answered my question. Why is a Death God that is yourself dressed like a plain butler and why are you here with _him_?"

"I'm not actually allowed in here anymore," Grell responded quietly. "I had to dress like this because I'm not recognized like this and I'm here on Death God business."

"So I see," I said, turning to face the bartender. "Give me the strongest thing on the menu." He nodded and I turned back to Grell and William. "Who are you planning to kill now?"

"That's none of your business, Devil," William responded as he headed for the front door. "Come Sutcliffe."

"No, Will," Grell squeaked. "I'm going to finish my drink with Sebas-chan."

William growled and walked out the front door as my drink arrived. I took a drink. Strong, but not strong enough for a demon. Grell smiled at me sweetly. I rolled my eyes and finished the drink. After about three more glasses of whatever it was, I was feeling different.

"You know, Sebas-chan," Grell began, "you've become different. You used to never drink. Now, you're drinking the strongest thing on the menu. Does it have something to do with how Ciel has been treating you?"

"It might," I replied, taking another drink. "Then again, it could have something to do with you."

I slammed the glass down on the counter, stood, wobbled a bit, swung my coat back on, paid the money for mine and his, and walked out of the bar. I hurried back to the mansion and saw that Lady Elizabeth had still not yet left us. I growled and went to my study to change back to my butler's uniform. Once I did, I hurried out to the young master's lounge. I gently knocked on the door.

"Young master?" I asked him to gain permission to enter.

"Enter, Sebastian," Ciel called to me.

I opened the door and said, "I believe it is time for Lady Elizabeth to go home."

"That won't be happening," Ciel smiled. "She and her servants are moving in with us."

"Excuse me?" I breathed. "She's moving in with us meaning Grell-san is also going to be living with us?"

"That's right, _Sebas-chan_," Ciel replied, imitating Grell.

"Please excuse me," I said, walking out the door and running to the kitchen to warn the others.

I opened the door and slammed it, leaning against it as if to keep someone in or keep something out.

"What's up, Sebastian?" Bard asked.

"Elizabeth and her servants, _including_ Grell, are moving in!" I replied with my eyes wide.

"No!" Finnian exclaimed, pounding his fists on the counter, causing it to crack. "That means more garden work than normal!"

"That means more mouths to feed!" Bard growled, falling to his knees.

"That means more beds to make!" Meirin cried.

"That means more of me leaving the house to you!" I stepped in. "I don't think I can deal with Grell more than once or twice a week, especially after that promise Ciel made to him a few years ago." I shuttered. "I'm sorry, but I will _not_ kiss a man, even if I am a demon."

We all talked about what to do before I went to see the young master and bit my tongue.

"Where were you, Sebastian?" the young master demanded.

"I was telling Finny, Bard, and Meirin the news of our new residents," I growled.

"Fine," Ciel smiled. "I dismiss you for today. Please leave us."

"Yes, my lord," I snarled, bowing with one hand on my chest, the other at my side.

I left them and stormed to my study. He was becoming impossible. Well, he was impossible as a child, so why wouldn't he be more difficult to deal with now? I sat at my desk, put on my glasses, and began writing my letter of resignation.

_Earl Phantomhive,_

_ I, Sebastian Michaelis, am resigning due to circumstances that are not to be mentioned. I frankly believe you have become more stuck-up than when I first began working for you. When I quit a few years ago, it should have stayed that way. I am leaving as soon as I hand this in. Please forgive me for making you wait so long. Goodbye, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Yours truly,_

_Sebastian Michaelis, ex-butler_

I looked at the piece of paper before wadding it up and throwing it at the waste basket beside me. I removed my glasses and went to my room. After changing into my night clothes, I lied in my bed, rolled over on my side, and stared at the once again full moon. Freedom was beginning to sound as sweet as candy. I closed my eyes and fell into a sweet sleep.

I awoke early and changed into my traveling clothes. After I did, I tiptoed downstairs and out the front door. It was nippy. I walked out and headed toward town. I was looking down, watching my feet. In the distance, I heard a familiar screaming. Unintentionally, I ran toward the sound to find that William was attacking Grell. I pulled William away to see Grell lying on the ground, drenched in blood and sobbing.

"What in hell is going on here?" I demanded.

"Sutcliffe here had it coming to him when he stayed with vermin like you in the bar instead of following the instructions of his boss and leaving!" William yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Grell wept.

"Look, Spears," I began, "just because he doesn't do your bidding doesn't mean you can try and kill him!" I helped Grell to his feet and put his arm around my shoulders for support. "Look! Just stay away from him and stay away from the Phantomhive estate. Why don't you just leave England?"

"You know what?" William demanded, readjusting his glasses. "I think I might! I'll see you in hell! Oh, wait. No I won't!"

I glared at him as he ran off. Then, Grell began slipping, so I lifted him up into my arms. I hurried to find the nearest doctor's house. Sadly, there were none, so I was stuck taking him to Undertaker. I thought about how to make it clear that he wasn't dead. I knocked on the door.

"Enter," a giggly male's voice called.

"Undertaker?" I asked.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Undertaker replied with that huge, rather creepy smile. "What has happened to the beautiful redheaded Death God?"

"William tried to kill him and you were the closest thing to a doctor I could think of," I sighed as I lied the poor, bleeding Grell on a table near me. "I honestly kind of panicked."

"Oh," Undertaker giggled. "The demon has feelings. I can take care of him. You can go home if you'd like."

"No," I said quickly. "I-I'll stay here with him."

Undertaker nodded his head once before having me pick Grell up and take him to the back room. I lied him on the table in the center of the room as Undertaker began gathering supplies. Why did I care so much about what happened to Grell? Was it because I _didn't_ hate Grell or because I despised William?

I continued thinking about it, but never really came up with an answer. Finally, Undertaker sent me out to the front as he began whatever he was going to do to Grell. I felt worried, but I don't know why…

About an hour and a half passed and I was sitting in a chair, legs stretched out in front of me, arms crossed, head tilted down, coat off, and I was half-asleep, though I could hear them talking.

"Sebastian stayed here the entire time I was in?" Grell asked.

"Yep," Undertaker giggled. "He refused to leave."

"He really was worried, huh?" Grell wondered almost sadly.

"I guess so," Undertaker replied.

Undertaker slammed the door to the back room and Grell sighed, "I'm so sorry, Sebas-chan. I made you worry. Maybe, if I had gone with William like he told me to do, you wouldn't have to go against everything you know and take care of me. I'll leave Sebas-chan, and I'll only come back when you want me to. I'll resign as Lady Elizabeth's butler and leave you to take care of whatever business you need…without me in the way…"

Grell kissed me on the forehead and the front doors slammed before I completely fell asleep. When I awoke, I was alone. I remembered what Grell said, and instead of feeling relief of him being gone, I felt upset. I was sad that he was gone. I stood, swung my coat on, and ran back to the mansion, seeing as it was becoming very late and the young master only had Bard, Finny, and Meirin to cook for him. I quietly slipped inside the front doors to find that no one was around there either. What had happened to everyone? They were all gone. Were they trying to escape me?…


	3. Chapter 3

**(This is Ciel's part of chapter two after Sebastian left that morning. Just so you don't get confused.)**

I awoke next to Lizzy. I had grown to love her and her annoying habit to redecorate my mansion every chance she got. I tiptoed out and down the stairs to find Meirin, Bard, and Finnian, my servants. But, where was Sebastian?

"Meirin," I called when I was halfway down the stairs.

"Sir?" Meirin questioned.

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked.

"I'm not sure and I don't care, young master," Meirin responded and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with Meirin?" Bard asked Finnian.

"I'm not sure," Finnian replied. "I'll go ask her."

Finnian ran inside after her and I went back up the stairs. I figured I'd check his study, since that was where he was usually. He wasn't there either. I looked around his desk. Nothing. I'd thought that I should have changed before looking anywhere else, so I left his study quietly and returned to my room. Lizzy had awoken and was already dressed.

"Good morning, Ciel!" she squealed in that voice that took me years to get used to.

"Morning, Lizzy," I replied as I found some clothes and redressed after she left. I tied my shoes and returned to Sebastian's study, hoping to find him. Still no one…."Where could he be?"

I searched around the desk again and, this time, found a wadded up piece of paper. I picked it up and rushed downstairs. I ran into the kitchen to find Bard, Finnian, and Meirin talking with Lizzy.

"Sir?" Finnian asked when he saw me panting.

"I found this in Sebastian's study," I said plainly, holding up the wad of paper. They all began murmuring to one another and I held up my other hand. "I'll open it to see if it actually is something of his." They nodded and I did. I read it aloud.

"_Earl Phantomhive,_

_ I, Sebastian Michaelis, am resigning due to circumstances that are not to be mentioned. I frankly believe you have become more stuck-up than when I first began working for you. When I quit a few years ago, it should have stayed that way. I am leaving as soon as I hand this in. Please forgive me for making you wait so long. Goodbye, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Yours truly,_

_Sebastian Michaelis, ex-butler_"

They all gasped along with me. He was gone? This couldn't be. I still needed him. Why was acting so cruel to him? Why would he resign? I felt tears welling up in my eyes, so I ran to _my_ study. I slammed the door shut, slid down, pulled my knees to my chest, folded my arms atop them, and cried into the sleeves of my shirt. Emotions? For a demon? He had caused me to go soft.

A knocking came to the door and Lizzy's voice came, "Ciel! Open up! Why are you so upset over him leaving? He's just a butler."

"He is not just a butler!" I cried. "He was the only one who'd put up with me when I was being a brat. He's saved my life! He-he…he was my best friend." I stood, wiped my one free eye before removing the eye patch to dry it along with that eye, and opened the door. "We're going to look for him," I stated firmly. "Grab your coat. You two, Meirin, Bard, and Finnian. You're coming too." They nodded and ran down the hall to their rooms as I grabbed my coat and swung it over my shoulders. "Go, Lizzy!" She nodded and ran down the stairs to where her coat was. I met them all in the entrance hall. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Bard smiled.

"I wanna find Mister Sebastian!" Finnian exclaimed.

"Whatever," Meirin growled. What was with her? I would have thought she'd be the first out the door.

"Let's go Ciel," Lizzy said sweetly as we walked out the door to find my carriage.

I had to find him. He understood me. He knew my past. We found the carriage and Tanaka was asleep inside. We woke him up and he became driver as we all climbed in.

_I'll find you, no matter what it takes_, I thought, _Sebastian Michaelis._


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up the stairs toward the young master's office. I slowly opened the door and saw that his coat was gone. He left? I went to my study and saw that the letter that I had wadded up was gone.

"No!" I exclaimed under my breath.

I shook my head, sprinted down the stairs, and flew out the door. I ran out back and saw that the carriage was gone also. First Grell, now Ciel? What was going on? I was all alone! I ran back around to the front and through the gates. The road was clear, so I ran it into town. I had to find Grell. He could help me. I sprinted through the town. Undertaker's, the rose gardens throughout the streets, the church, everywhere! Finally, I hoped I'd find him in the bar. I entered quickly. Grell wasn't there. I sighed and sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"I give up," I said to myself.

"Don't give up yet, Michaelis," someone stated behind me after I spun around.

I turned back to find William. "What in hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "I thought I said never come near us ever again."

"You said not to come near Grell or the Phantomhive estate," William smiled.

I growled. "Why shouldn't I give up?"

"Because I know where Sutcliffe is," William replied deviously as if to blackmail me.

"Where?" I asked as I was standing up in excitement.

"Lady Elizabeth's old mansion," William sighed. "Go find him, Michaelis. Then, you can find the earl Phantomhive."

I nodded and headed toward the front doors. I turned my head and said over my shoulder, "Thanks, Spears." before running out the door and to Elizabeth's old mansion. I quietly opened the door to the estate and shut it causing an echo throughout the manor. I walked up the stairs in front of me and checked every room along the way. I reached the end of the hallway on one side and opened the large doors. It was empty. Or, so it seemed. I strode in and looked around before I heard a quiet sobbing in the darkest corner of the dimly lit room.

"Grell-san?" I asked softly, walking toward the noise with my back arched slightly to see better.

"Sebas-chan!" the voice exclaimed quietly and shakily.

A shaded figure stood and ran into my arms. Fingers curling around the flaps of my coat. Shaking. Crying.

"What's wrong, Grell-san?" I asked, pushing him away from me by placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him away a little.

Grell refused to look at me. His bangs covered his face, his coat and gloves covered his arms, his vest and collared shirt covered his chest, and his pants and shoes covered his legs. I had no idea what was wrong.

"You don't want to see me like this, Sebas-chan," Grell growled. "After all, it _is_ your fault."

"There's nothing that could scare me more than losing those I care about for once in my long lifetime," I replied with a shaky voice. What had happened?

Grell shook me off and removed his coat. He lifted his sleeves and removed the gloves. Scars from elbows to wrists. He unbuttoned his vest, pulled it off, and threw it on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal slashes in his torso. Finally, he lifted his head. I raised my arms as if to protect myself and stumbled backward. It was like Undertaker. He had to have part of his face sown on.

"What in hell has happened to you?" I squeaked.

"Undertaker had done to me what he had done to him and the scars are William's doing," Grell snarled. "And it's all your fault!" He shoved me backward and I gasped. "If I hadn't stayed with you, Will wouldn't have attacked me and I wouldn't have had to have this done!"

"You didn't _have_ to stay with me!" I exclaimed, offended. "You chose to and, if you recall, I saved you from dying altogether!"

"But, now I'm not beautiful anymore!" Grell cried as he began putting the clothes back on.

"You don't have to be beautiful!" I scoffed. "It only matters who you have around you. People who care about you. That's why I've come! You said that you'd come if I wanted you to. Well, I want you to and I also need you to help me find Ciel!"

"Like you'd wanna be with someone as ugly as me," Grell snapped. He had never acted so cruel to me before except for when he tried to kill me, and that was even when he was saying that our relationship was like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Wait….No. It couldn't be…

"Listen," I said as I placed one hand on my hip, hung my head in annoyance, and waved my free hand in the air. "If I can deal being with Ciel, who wears an eye patch all of the time, or even Undertaker who has the same problem as you…"

"I don't want you to 'deal' with me," Grell sniffled cruelly. "I want you to love me and I want to be beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes, walked to him, and wrapped him in my arms. "You are beautiful in your own light," I whispered. Did that just come out of my mouth?

"Really?" Grell sniffed as he looked at me.

I nodded. It really wasn't all that bad. Now, he had one golden eye and one blue. They were oddly compatible, but very unique. "You know," I began, "this look gives you real character."

Grell blushed and giggled, "Oh, stop."

"Now," I sighed, pulling away from him. "Will you help me find my young master?"

"Absolutely," Grell nodded. "But you have to at least kiss me on the lips after we do."

"Fine," I sighed.

I turned to walk and he linked his arm with mine. I rolled my eyes and blew a strand of hair out of my face. We began walking out and Grell lied his head on my shoulder. I ignored this and led him out to the outside world. He immediately covered that part of his face with his hair. The front had grown unbelievably long, so it worked to his advantage. I saw no reason for him to hide it, but whatever.

We hurried around back and saw that one of Lady Elizabeth's carriages was there. I had Grell crawl inside and I steered. I brought it around the front of the mansion and out the gates with the horses at a trot. Once outside the estate grounds, I went full speed.

_I'm coming, young master_, I thought. _I'll save you if you're in trouble. I'll keep your life intact for a little while longer. Please, please, please, be okay._


	5. Chapter 5

**(This is Ciel's PoV for chapter 4)**

Lizzy, Meirin, Finny, Bard, and I were all sitting in the carriage as Tanaka steered the horses. I kept a close eye out for the familiar red-eyed butler whom I had become so close to. Lizzy stared at me from the other side of the car.

"Lizzy," I sighed.

"What is it, Ciel?" she wondered.

"Why do you want to marry me?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes…

Large…

Emerald…

Stunning…

"I-I l-love you, Ciel-kun," she replied with a stutter. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"I thought it was because of my money and my title," I stated. "That's why most girls want to marry me." Elizabeth looked guilty. "That is why you're so bent on marrying me all of a sudden!"

"No, Ciel!" she exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"If this wasn't an arranged marriage, it would be broken off, as of now!" I growled. "It's almost pretty much your fault that Sebastian is gone!"

"Why do you care about him so much?" Lizzy cried.

"He understands me, my past, and he puts up with me!" I shot up straight and was sitting on the edge of my seat. "He's my best friend, Elizabeth. I just never told him that." I slunk back. "I should have. I really should have."

"How can you care about scum like him?" Meirin demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, interested.

"He's been writing letters to a girl somewhere near London," Meirin snarled. "I only found this out _after_ he kissed me!"

"Wait," Finnian said, hurt. "You kissed Sebastian?"

"Yeah," Meirin nodded. "Why do you look so hurt?"

Finnian shook his head, leaned back, rested his elbow on the window, and rested his chin on his fist while looking out the window. Meirin looked at Bard, who was also confused, and shrugged. I shook my head. Was I really driving Sebastian away? Was I being too harsh? What was wrong with me lately?

We continued on a little farther before stopping at the church. I thought I saw his coat, but I must have been hallucinating. We climbed out and headed inside. It was oddly dark and deserted for a Sunday. I walked away from the crowd as they looked at the beautiful paintings and such.

"Sebastian?" I called quietly. No one answered. "I thought I saw him…" Suddenly, someone grabbed me. "Sebastian?"

"You're not that lucky," a familiar voice came.

I began to scream, but he held his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear screaming in my mind. Ciel's screaming. We had to hurry. Where was he? Not only that, but Grell was getting antsy. He continuously asked me when we were going to stop and search. I always replied the same. That I wasn't stopping until I felt Ciel's presence even if we went all the way to China. This really made him made, but I didn't care one bit. My young master…no…my best friend was in trouble and I would o anything to save him. Especially if it meant I got to kick some angel's ass again! Please excuse my foul language.

I felt the presence of my master as I neared the church. The church. An angel. Either Ash or Angela was back. Or both…

Apparently, Grell felt my tension, so he asked, "You sense him, don't you?"

"Yeah," I chuckled a little laugh. "But, he's in the church, which means that Angela or Ash or both are going to try to," I put up one hand and made air quotes, "'cleanse' him of the demonic essence."

"You have a shinigami at and on your side," Grell smiled as he climbed out the window, on top of the carriage, and into the seat beside me. "What more could you need? Me, a _God_ of Death, versus an _angel_. Plus a Devil. We've got it made!" I laughed at him and he smiled. "I love it when you laugh."

"Really?" I asked. "Well, that's a first. No one's ever told me that. Not even Meirin."

"That's weird because you also have a beautiful smile," Grell sighed. "Except for when you have a demonic idea, then it's mischievous. And hot."

I straightened up and my eyes widened. I smiled and looked at him. He blushed as I returned my attention to the road. The church was right in front of us. I pulled the reins hard and the horses skidded to a halt. I climbed down and helped Grell jump down after me. We ran inside to find Meirin, Bard, Finnian, and Elizabeth on the floor, unconscious. I ran to Lady Elizabeth. I shook her as Grell went to get Finnian.

"Lady Elizabeth?" I asked. "Please wake up, my lady."

Elizabeth managed to lift herself off of the ground and look at me. "Sebastian?"

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Sebastian!" she cried. "Ciel's been looking all over for you, but someone took him!"

"He's been looking for me?" I smiled. "Hang on, my lady." I walked over to Meirin and woke her up. She glared at me as I helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, Meirin?"

"Why would you care?" she snorted at me.

"I do care, Nike, I really do," I sighed as I went back to Elizabeth while Grell and Finnian got Bard up. "Can you describe who took him?"

"He had medium-length white hair, eyes to match, and dressed in white from head to toe," Lady Elizabeth said as I helped her to her feet also. She coiled her arms around me again and began crying. "Oh, Sebastian! I'm so sorry that I've been cruel, but I just had a reality check today. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Always thinking of us servants as equal," I smiled. "Of course I can, my lady. But, the man….Was he muttering anything as he dragged the young master away?"

Elizabeth stepped back and wiped her eyes as she replied, "Um…I think so. I think he was saying something about how happy Angela would be and that he was going to cleanse Ciel-kun."

"That bastard!" I exclaimed under my breath as I looked away from the young blond who was soon to be my young mistress as well as Ciel was my young master.

"Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked. I turned back to her. "What did he mean by 'cleanse'?"

"He meant that he and Angela are going to erase Ciel's past in his mind and create new, more holy, memories," I growled as I turned and walked toward where the presence was strongest, "as well as the essence of demon."

Grell joined me shortly and followed my gaze in confusion. There was a portal of light. Grell jumped at the sight of it.

"What is it, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked me.

I turned to him. He tilted his head at me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Whatever you do," I began, "make sure you and the others get out safely."

"Sebastian!" Grell breathed. "You can't go in there! They'll kill you for sure!"

"That's why I want you to leave with the others," I sighed as I pulled away enough to stare into those golden eyes. "As soon as I get the young master out of there, I want you to take him and run. Run as far as you can and make sure he doesn't try to come back to find me. I don't know why he went snooping around in my study anyway, but he's been looking for me and I don't think I can endanger him anymore." I paused and looked down after stepping back from Grell. "I don't think I can endanger you anymore."

"Oh, Sebastian…" Grell sighed as he squeezed my arms.

I looked at him and smiled. He sighed again as I shook him off.

"Go stand with Meirin and the others," I commanded.

Grell nodded and I hugged him once more before I inhaled deeply.

_Here we go Sebastian_, I thought. _Go in and save him. Get your friends to safety. Get your best friend to safety_.

I walked into the portal and saw nothing but light for the first few steps. Then, it hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Back to Ciel's PoV for the 6****th**** chapter)**

He had me tied to a chair. The white hair, practically matching eyes, and dressed from head to toe in white. An angel. An evil angel. He had taken me from my friends. My best friend.

"Sebastian!" I called into thin air.

"I am on my way, young master," Sebastian said through my head.

I sighed in relief. He was coming.

"Not even your demon can help you now," an evil voice came.

"Ash!" I called at him. "Sebastian will do whatever it takes to save me!"

Ash appeared. "As if," he smirked as Angela appeared next to him. "We have ways of dealing with that old softy."

"Sebastian is not a softy!" I exclaimed angrily. "He's a Phantomhive butler and I'd expect no less of him but to destroy both of you at the same time!"

Angela sighed and shook her head. She strode to me with a rag and placed it inside my mouth, tying it in the back. "This will teach him to contaminate one of my god's followers to receive information."

I tried to argue with her, but it was useless. Please hurry, Sebastian…

After a while, I heard the slamming of doors. The door to the room, in which I was, flew open and inside came my missing butler dressed from head to toe in black. He gasped and ran to me, instantly removing the rag.

"Sebastian!" I smiled.

"Hello, young master," Sebastian replied as he untied me. "Now, I need you to tell me something."

"What is it?" I asked, finally able to stand again.

"What in hell's sake were you thinking when you left to find me?" Sebastian demanded of me. "I was only helping Grell-san with something. I was going to return in the evening to prepare your dinner!"

"B-b-but…" I stuttered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the strange place. "But….The letter of resignation…"

"That was when I was upset with you!" Sebastian growled. "I never would have actually quit! I've been looking all over for you, but you kept moving around, looking for me! Wait….Why was that?"

"Because-" I began, but was cut off when Sebastian threw me from the world of light into the dark church. Suddenly, Grell, the redheaded shinigami, seized my arm and drug me from the church to the coach parked directly outside. There were two now. Mine and…Elizabeth's? Grell threw me inside Elizabeth's, climbing up on the front and steering the buggy toward my mansion.

"Turn us back, Grell!" I yelled.

"Sebas-chan ordered me not to," Grell cried, avoiding turning his head to me. "He told me to take you as far away as possible with the others while he fights for your life."

My heart stopped. He couldn't! I immediately thought of jumping out.

"Don't do it, young master," Sebastian said through my head once again. "I'll do what it takes to save you from these angels. Don't try to stop me."

I felt the tears coming back. Why would he fight for someone who treated him so horribly? I guess he had just become one of those kinds of people. The good kind of person who doesn't treat his best friend like rubbish. I looked through the back window at the disappearing church where my most loyal butler stayed to defend my life. What was going to happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

I glanced around. What had I gotten myself in to? At least Grell, Meirin, Ciel, and the others were safe. That's all I had to hope for. That's all that kept me going. Man, this world had turned me into a mushy mess! I used to not have to hope for anything but Ciel's soul, but now…

"Sebastian," that horrifically familiar voice said from somewhere near by.

"Ash," I snarled. "You and Angela! Show yourselves! NOW!"

They surprisingly did as I said. "Shall we make this fair and take it to the outside world where we have the same amount of power?"

I followed the evil angels outside the portal. Ash smirked at me as he drew his sword. I pulled my gloves. He pointed the sword to me and thrust. I jumped out of the way instantly. I had been close to losing an arm before. I was not going to risk that again. That was what started the fight. He would thrust and I would dodge, throwing punches at him. We burst through the doors to the chilly airs of England and were in midair.

The fight carried on and I eventually took part of a broken pillar from one of the crumbled and destroyed mansion. I was able to parry now. Hooray! We were back on the ground. I, for reasons unknown, glanced over my shoulder and saw Ciel standing before the fight with Grell at his side. I turned to look at them and the sword was thrust at me once more. I parried it. I managed to knock Ash a ways back, so I went to see why they had come back.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I can't let my best friend fight for my life like this!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Best friend?" I asked.

"You heard me," Ciel smiled.

"Grell-san?" I wondered.

"I came to help the fight if I could," Grell sighed. "After all, you are the one who gave me my new, more godly, appearance." He lifted his bangs and pushed them out of his eyes, revealing the new him.

I smiled at him. I could hear Ash getting up. Then, I did something stupid.

"Young master," I said quickly. "I have been answering letters that I found in the wall that is about half of a mile from the estate. Please, if I do not survive this fight, please continue to answer those letters for me."

"You're my Romeo?" Grell asked randomly.

I shot up straight as ever. I stared at Grell-san. "You're my Juliet?"

Grell gasped as I had to turn abruptly to resume fighting. To think, this is what those letters did to me. Right now, I was fighting, not only for my young master's life, but my own as well.

"You're done, Michaelis," Ash snarled.

"Not this time," I smiled at him deviously.

The fight continued, every swing causing Grell to step forward once or twice to fight alongside me, but Ciel was holding him back. Ash lunged at me, but missed by very few inches. He nearly got me. But, when he almost hit me, Grell exclaimed, "Sebastian!" in a worried manner.

"I'm going to be okay, Grell," I panted.

"You promise?" the redheaded shinigami asked.

"I-I…" I sighed. "I promise!"

Grell inhaled deeply and folded his hands as Ash thrust at me again. This was going to be a long fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ciel's PoV)**

He fought vigorously. Was he protecting me or Grell? The angel lunged for him, but missed. The fight was most certainly going to continue on for quite some time. I was nervous. Frightened. Afraid of losing my best friend. If I had not been so cruel…

"What's wrong, young earl?" Grell asked suddenly.

"Sebastian is fighting for me even though I was so horrible to him," I sniffled.

Grell sighed and we both looked back up to find Sebastian pinned to the ground with Ash sitting on top of him with his sword raised. He thrust it down and my heart stopped.

**(Grell's PoV)**

"Sebastian!" I squealed. "No!"

My heart froze in its place as I raced toward the poor man whom was my Romeo.

**(Sebastian's PoV)**

It pierced my chest and Grell knelt beside me. Pain coursed through my body. A pain I didn't know I could feel as a Devil. Grell took my hand in both of his and began crying as he sat lower down.

"Grell-san," I managed in a wispy voice. I cupped my hand over his cheek. "Get the young master out of here before Ash retaliates and comes after you both."

"I won't leave you, Sebastian," Grell sobbed, placing his hand atop the one I rested on his cheek.

"Please," I pleaded as Ash walked back to me. The sword remained in my chest. "Please." I was on the verge of tears. "I don't want anyone to die for a useless pile of rubbish like me."

"You're not rubbish, Sebas-chan," Grell cried a little harder. "You're….You're…"

"Go, Grell!" I exclaimed. I wanted my last breath to be a sweet one, so I quickly pulled him down and touched my lips to his. His promised kiss was fulfilled, so I could be finished off at least a little peacefully. I pulled away and commanded, "Get out of here! Save yourself and Ciel!" with all my might as Ash grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Grell scrambled to his feet and ran at Ciel, grabbing him and dragging him out the front doors. Ash yanked the blade from my flesh and licked the blood from the glistening steel.

"The taste of a dying demon," he sighed with a smile as I was taking my last breath. "It tastes delicious."

Ash laughed and walked away as my vision disappeared and I was no longer able to breath. It was blissful. Silence. Like the dead of night.

**(Ciel's PoV)**

The shinigami's grip was amazing, but I had to escape to see Sebastian. He seemed hurt and he must have been delusional because he kissed Grell. I struggled to escape.

**(Grell's PoV)**

My heart was broken. No. It was gone. I left it with my dearly beloved Sebastian. His lips were so soft. I would say like an angel, but that would only make him mad.

Ciel continued to struggle with me. I held him in my grip tighter until I threw him in the carriage. Then, I found something to keep the door from opening. Something strong enough to keep him inside. After that, I climbed up in the steering seat and set the horses out, full speed. I felt my bangs sweep from my eyes and reveal my stitching that was the work of Undertaker, but the fault of William T. Spears, my supervisor. I never wanted to see his face again. I missed nothing about that life. The life of a sophisticated murderer. A legal assassin.

"Let me out of this wagon now!" Ciel yelled over the roaring winds. "That's an order!"

"I-I can't," I called behind me to him. "I…I promised Sebastian. His final dying wish was for us to be safe."

_His final wish_, I thought to myself, _was for me to be safe. Maybe, the demon really did have a heart_.

I continued on the way back to the Phantomhive estate with Ciel crying in the back. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but one gave his life for me and the other was heartbroken. His best friend gone forever. My true love gone forever.

**Author's Notes: There will be one more chapter to this. It will be the epilogue to this story, but I will eventually put up the sequel to the wonderful story. If you liked it, I will be happy to hear it, if you didn't like it, I don't want to hear anything from you! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

I had died. That was apparent, but I was not in the darkness of hell. It was light and I was dressed in white. My hair remained black as my eyes remained red, but I was dressed from head to toe in white. How did I go to heaven?

"Sebastian," a smooth, sweet voice called from behind me.

I turned and saw Angela, the angel who I had come to believe created Ash.

"Angela," I replied. "How in hell's sake did I come here?"

"You sacrificed yourself to save the shinigami and your young master," Angela smiled. "You really are a sweet man. If you would like, I could repair your body and send you back, or you can stay here with us and forever watch over those you love."

"You're giving me a choice?" I asked as I fell to my knees weakly.

"Of course, dear Sebastian," Angela said as she came over and knelt beside me, folding her legs after she did.

Only then did I realize we were on a cloud. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my elbows on top of them. I stared at my legs and Angela placed her thumb and forefinger on my chin, lifting my head to gaze into her whitish-purplish eyes. She was beautiful, but I guess it was only necessary for an angel to look like one. Even Ash was handsome, though however gruesome.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" I wondered of her.

She nodded and stood, walking away and disappearing. Would anyone want me back? Grell would. Ciel would. Meirin was probably happy after finding out that I had a technical girlfriend type. To think, a demon sent to heaven now had the choice of staying or going back. What was I to do?

Angela came back after a while with what looked like two glasses of wine. I had stayed right where I was. She glided over to me and handed me one of the glasses.

"I understand that a demon should never be sent to heaven." Angela sat down beside me. "But, that doesn't mean they can't. Ash was why out of line to kill you in front of others. He really was out of line to kill you at all."

"Why would you care?" I scoffed as I took a sip of the red liquid. "You hate me as much as Ash does, so why are you being so nice to me?"

"That's where you're wrong, Sebastian," Angela sighed.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I mean, Ash was jealous because I liked you more than him," Angela replied.

"Angela," I said, sitting up a little straighter. "You know I can't be with you. Could you imagine the grief we'd both get?"

"I know," she shrugged. "But we do have here and now."

She began moving closer to me with a cute smile on her face. Seduction? From an angel? That really was blissful. It made me happy to not have gone back to hell.

"If I kiss you," I began and her eyes widened, "then afterward, I want to go back."

"Deal," she nodded.

We moved closer to one another until our lips met. This was completely against everything we went for, but it was worth it. I ran my fingers through her hair as she began to lay me back. Suddenly, we heard a loud growl. She rolled off of me and I rested up on my elbows. Ash had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

I smirked and he demanded, "What exactly is _he_ doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be out demon hunting?"

"I already went demon hunting and you're the only one not to return to where you came," Ash snarled, grabbing for his sword.

I rolled back and jumped to my feet as he drew his sword. Angela stood and watched Ash closely. The white-haired former butler to the queen thrust his sword at me, but Angela jumped in between me and him. He couldn't stop, but it seemed that Angela had some form of an invisible shield.

"Angela," Ash breathed.

"No, Ash," Angela sniffled. "You can't hurt him. I think it'd be best if you left."

"I'm not leaving, Angela," Ash snapped.

"Then I will," Angela replied sadly. "And I thought you loved me. Let's go Sebastian." She grabbed my hand, still in front of me, and teleported us to earth.

I noticed where we were. Undertaker's shop. Someone was crying in the back. I shook Angela and peeked inside. Long red hair, red coat. Grell. I wanted to go in and talk to him, but I thought I'd make it a surprise to everyone. I returned to the beautiful angel.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Let's go to the estate."

She nodded and we headed to the Phantomhive manor. No one was there yet, so I ran inside and changed into my butler's uniform. I then walked back down the stairs to find Angela sitting at the bottom of them. I lied my hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was okay with my eyes. She nodded with a small smile and I mouthed, "Okay." before going into the kitchen and preparing dinner.

After around two and a half hours, the front doors opened. Angela had been helping me. I could hear them.

"What smells so delicious?" Grell asked.

"I'm not sure," Ciel replied. "Meirin, Finny, and Bard were with us."

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to eat it!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Sebastian," Angela whispered.

"What?" I wondered quietly.

"I know you want it to be a surprise, so why don't you hide and go out in the entrance hall to see them after they leave the kitchen?" Angela smiled.

"That's actually a good idea," I smiled.

I made sure she knew what she was doing and I hid in the largest, emptiest cupboard in the large room. The doors opened and I heard gasps as Angela turned to greet them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel demanded angrily.

"I came to make up for what Ash did," Angela replied, glancing behind her at the food. "I also wanted to ask to join your employees in helping take care of your mansion."

"Um…" Ciel gasped, amazed. "S-sure. It would be nice to have more employees, I guess. Um. Okay. So, just bring the food out into the entrance hall and we can all eat on the stairs. You know, stop being proper under our circumstances."

"Sure," Angela nodded with a smile.

Ciel smiled nervously and corralled the others outside. I climbed out and resumed the dinner. Once I finished, I had Angela take the food out to them. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Thank you, Angela," Ciel sighed.

"You're welcome, young master," Angela replied as sweetly as she could. She returned to the kitchen. "Ready?"

I nodded and we walked quietly out to them. I walked up behind young master Ciel as he was talking to Lady Elizabeth. She glanced up and back to Ciel, but looked back to me. She lighted up, covered her mouth, and pointed to me, laughing.

Grell looked up from his conversation with Finny and tears of joy came to his eyes. Ciel was looking around curiously as Grell ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, crying into my chest. Ciel turned and gasped. I saw the tears come to his eyes too.

"Miss me?" I asked him.

He wrapped his arms around me. I had Grell on one side, Ciel on the other.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you," he sniffled as he tightened his grip on my coat. "You're my best friend. You understand me."

"I know," I smiled. "By the way, since I had died, the seal is gone and the contract is lifted." After I said this, Ciel pulled away and stared at me. I nodded and he took the eye patch off. "Two blue eyes. That also means I can leave now." Ciel stared back at me with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "But, I don't think I want to. My best friend is here and so is my Juliet."

I looked at Grell, who was smiling up at me. Elizabeth was trying not to look at Grell, so I glared at her unintentionally. She then came to him and lightly touched his arm.

"Grell," she smiled. "I think I feel a makeover coming on."

He laughed in joy and turned back to me. He put his arms around my neck and hugged me. Afterward, we all(including Angela)grabbed a plate and began eating. Man, I was good!

The night passed, Ciel and Elizabeth went to their chambers as did Meirin(who still hated me), Finny, and Bard. I was heading to my room, but passed my study on the way. I strode inside and ran my fingertips along the desk. I honestly kind of began to miss it when I thought I was gone for good. Then, I heard a knocking in the doorway. There Grell stood with his arms crossed and a sweet smile on his face. He walked in and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you had gone to bed," he said with his head cocked to the side.

"I was _going_ to bed, but then I passed my study and I had to stop by somewhere the most familiar to me," I shrugged. "But am sure am glad to be back with my best friend." Grell nodded and headed to the door. I added, "And my Juliet."

He turned back and smiled. "You want to give us a shot finally?" he squeaked.

"Only if you do," I replied, smiling.

He ran back to me, slung his arms around my neck, I placed my hands on his waist, and our lips met again. I was leaning on my desk and he was pressed to me. And to think, these past few days were all basically the work of letters. Those letters sent from a very sweet, thoughtful person. My letters from Juliet.

**The End**


End file.
